1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator mounted in an engine room of a working vehicle, and more particularly to a radiator mounting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional working vehicles, generally, the radiator is supported at upper and lower positions thereof by a vehicle frame or a structure continuous with the vehicle frame through rubber cushions. If the thin radiator were just erected, the radiator could swing in the direction perpendicular to its suction face to contact an adjacent object, and could be damaged through contact with a fan supported by the engine. The top support of the radiator is essential for preventing such swinging movement. Conventionally, it has been necessary to erect a support frame specially for supporting the top of the radiator unless there is an adjacent element available for the purpose.